What Comes After Marriage
by MashupMan2100
Summary: Twenty-one years later, Chihiro and Haku are married and are expecting two new members of their family.


**Note to readers: This is my first Miyazaki fanfic. All characters, exept the babies, belong to Studio Ghibli and Miyazaki himself. Inspiration for Chihiro's dragon form came from two pictures from Diviantart. One called "A Spirit Like You" and the other called "Spirited Together" (which is probably deleted since I can't seem to find it and I can't remember the name of the person who made it). Also, Chihiro calls Haku by his real name in this story.**

* * *

Somewhere on the bank of a river, a mother dragon was at her nest looking after her two eggs. She had pink scales, two horns, and brown hair that ran down from her head to her tail. But the most distinguishing features were her brown eyes and the gold ring on her left middle claw. Those who've never seen her said the ring made her the most beautiful dragon ever. Those who knew her knew that the ring meant that she was the wife of a river spirit. As for her eyes, they meant that this dragon was Chihiro; the human that came to the Spirit World long ago.

* * *

It was 19 years since her first visit to the Spirit World. Her experience at the bathhouse helped her adjust to her new home as well as make new friends at her school. By the time Chihiro started high school, however, she began to forget about her journey through the tunnel. That is, until the middle of her freshman year, when **He** showed up. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. The River Spirit, whose river was taken away from him by apartment builders.

Ever since their last meeting, Kohaku was determined to keep his promise to see Chihiro again. Thankfully, Zeniba found a spell that would allow him to become human for a certain amount of years. He knew ahead of time that he would age once he entered the human world, and that he would have to find some place to live. But what was more important was that he had to see Chihiro again before the spell wore off. Fortunately, he was just the right age to start high school, and he lived with an old karate teacher who surprisingly knew he was a river spirit.

When Chihiro saw Kohaku again, she didn't recognize him. In fact, she couldn't recognize him at all, as her memory was almost gone. She saw him as a nuisance as he was always sitting next to her at every class they attended. He talked to her as if he knew her. All that would change during a class trip to Ireland when he took her to a vast field so they could be alone. Knowing that she demanded explanations, Kohaku gave Chihiro something unexpected. Her first kiss.

It was at that moment Chihiro recognized Kohaku as his kiss contained a spell that restored her memories of the Spirit World. She also remembered how much she loved Kohaku. And it was only beginning.

Over the next two years, Chihiro and Kohaku were closer than ever before. They're love was so strong that no one could ever break their bond. Chihiro's parents were also impressed by her relationship, even though they didn't believe in Kohaku being a river spirit.

By the time they graduated from high school, Chihiro sadly learned that Kohaku would have to return to the Spirit World soon, in fact, within two weeks. Knowing how much she wanted to be with him, Kohaku asked for her hand in marriage by giving her a gold ring with a river blue jewel. Chihiro tearfully accepted his proposal, and soon enough they were married.

The happy couple had two weddings. First, they had typical western-style wedding in the Human World. Then, they had a traditional wedding in the Spirit World. It was at that wedding that Chihiro committed herself to becoming a spirit by pledging in front of the elder members of Kohaku's family. Once she was accepted into the Nigihayami Clan, the elders then used their magic to transform Chihiro into a dragon. This was the start of her new life as a spirit.

Once the ceremony was finished, Kohaku took Chihiro to live with him on the banks of what was left of his river. There, they made a nest and had a house built so that they could change to their human forms from time to time.

One year after her marriage to Kohaku, Chihiro laid two eggs. Her husband told her that it was customary that the children be raised in dragon form and that he also wanted her to avoid the pains of childbirth. She felt disappointed at first, because she wanted to see them in their human from. Little did Kohaku know was that she was taught a spell that she would only reveal once the children were born.

* * *

Chihiro sighed as she looked at her eggs, which she kept warm under belly. One was pink like her while the other was light green like Kohaku. It had been nine months since she laid them and she had been waiting patiently for them to hatch. She was looking forward to becoming a mother as Kohaku was to becoming a father. As she was about to lay down and take a nap, she could've sworn that she felt her eggs moving. Immediately, she rolled over to the left side of her body. Her eyes widened as her speculation was right. The eggs were indeed shaking. They were about to hatch! She then let out a roar to call Kohaku, who immediately came flying to the nest after pacing back and fourth outside.

The first things to pop out of both eggs were the babies' noses, then came the rest of their heads. Soon, their claws broke through the shell until finally, their entire bodies came out. The pink egg contained a girl. Her eyes and body bared much resemblance to her mother. The mint green egg, on the other hand, contained a boy, who looked as though he were a younger version of his father. The new parents smiled as their newborn twins crawled out and began exploring their surroundings. Chihiro than used her mouth to pick up their son and bring him to her arms while Kohaku did the same to their daughter. Than, they wrapped them in blankets that were knitted by No-Face, each the right color for their genders.

As they lay silently, Chihiro put her claw on her son's, before disappearing in a cloud of scales. In her place was a 20 year old woman wearing a dark pink kimono with a light green obi tied around her mid section. Her brown hair was tide into a pony tale. As she laid on her left side, she held in her arms a baby human boy in a blue blanket. Kohaku was surprised when he watched this happened. Enouraged by the nodding of his wife's head, he placed his claw on his daughter's, and then he too disappeared in a cloud of scales. Chihiro smiled as he saw her husband reappear in his human form. A 22 year old man with long dark green hair, wearing a white yukata and a blue hakama, laying on his right side holding his baby girl in a pink blanket.

"Look at how beautiful they are", said Chihiro as she held her finger over her son's hands watch him grab it. "So strong and healthy."

"I'd never thought this would be possible", replied Kohaku while stroking his daughters head with his thumb. "I wasn't expecting to see them in their human forms on the day of their birth."

"What should we name them?", asked Chihro.

"Since our daughter reminds me so much of you, I think we should name her Sen", answered Kohaku. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a wounderful name", replied Chihiro. "I was thinking about naming our son(breathing deeply) Haku."

"That name is perfect", said Kohaku as he snuggled closer to his wife. He then handed Sen to Chihiro as she started reaching out to touch her brother.

"I love you, Kohaku," said Chihiro.

"I love you too, Chihiro." replied Kohaku. After saying that, he wrapped his arms around his wife and they shared a passionate kiss. Sen and Haku began crying for their parent's attention when they saw this.

"And we love you both," said Chihiro. After saying that, she and Kohaku each pressed their lips on one of the twins foreheads.

"Welcome to the world, my little ones," said Chihiro.

"Yes," agreed Kohaku. "Welcome to the world indeed, my little dragons."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please Review.**


End file.
